Placard advertising, particularly outdoor placard advertising, is well known in the art as an effective way to advertise products at point-of-sale and other similar locations. For example, with the advent of “pay at the pump” systems, such as those seen at gas stations, consumers equipped with a credit card have little or no reason to enter the convenience mart or other store typically accompanying the gas station. The use of placard advertising at the pump may provide an enticement to lure the consumer from the pump and into the convenience mart. Use of a coupon dispenser in conjunction with the placard advertising may provide additional enticement to the consumer.
One disadvantage to outdoor placard advertising is that it must be constructed in such a manner as to withstand the elements. Corrugated materials are generally preferred because of their ability to provide rigidity, and a polymer-based corrugated material such as COROPLAST® provides a suitable weatherproof rigid material. However, there still exists a need for placard advertising formed of corrugated material in a manner that it is capable of being easily attached to a wide variety of structures and capable of withstanding outdoor elements such as wind, snow, rain and the like.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of placard advertising and displays.